Fallin' For You
by Whats-in-between
Summary: The Gaurdians have a new singing game and decide to play. Its Amu's turn and she sings a special song. Will she be falling in love?


Disclaimer: Me dont own Shugo Chara or The song Fallin For You. On with it!

Fallin' For You

No One's P.O.V.

It was a normal day in the Royal Garden. The Guardians were doing their work, even Kukai Souma, the previous jack's chair came for a visit.

"Ne, we got the new Can You Sing It game? Wanna play?" Yaya asked.

"Sure." They all are chorused. Well, except for Amu. They all looked at her and said, "C'mon It'll be fun!" At the same time.

Amu stared at them and asked, "Did you practice asking me that?" They started laughing but Kukai said, "No just coincidence." Amu rolled her eyes. "Fine Ill sing. Once." "Yay! Yaya always wanted to hear Amu-chii sing!" Yaya yelled.

Everyone sang and finally it was Amu's turn.

"What song are you gonna sing Amu-chii?" Yaya asked. Amu looked at the long list of songs and didn't find one she wanted to sing. "Just pick for me Yaya."

Yaya took the remote out of her hand and picked a song. It was Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat.

'Out of all the songs she had to pick this one?' Amu was thinking. She heard the music play and started to sing.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

When she finished everyone was shocked. She sang better the Utau! "Wow!" They all yelled. Amu smiled but quickly wiped it off her face. "Yeah so what." She said while crossing her arms.

Yaya looked at the clock. "4:30. I need to be getting home. Ja!" She yelled and the rest of the guardians followed her leaving Kukai and Amu alone in the Royal Garden. Amu blushed, they were alone. The blush wore off quickly and turned to the game system.

"Hey, Kukai get off your bed and help me put this away will ya?" He got up and started unplugging things.  
"Thanks." She said and started to put the system and game away.

"Hey Hinamori, how about I walk you home."

Amu blushed a bit and spoke, "Yeah why not."

To Amu's surprise they actually walked, not run, walked.

"So, Hinamori, you never told us you could sing."

"Well, It never came up in a conversation. I use to be in choir but I stopped going. My parents say singing is my hidden talent." She let out some air sounding like a small laugh.

"Why don't you think with Utau? I'm sure she would love to sing with you."

"Well, I thought about it once but what if no one listened?" She asked him with sadness in her voice. He stopped her from walking and he stopped too. "I'd listen." He said then kissed her cheek. Amu turned the color of a tomato and Kukai laughed.

"Well Hinamori, this is my street I gotta go." He ruffled her hair and started walking in his houses direction.

She waved good-bye and walked to her house.

That night she was listening to the song again. She thought about what he told her and him kissing her cheeks. He looked up at her ceiling and began to sing, "I think I'm falling for you…"

* * *

Hehe wasnt this sweet? I know right! Eeks! So yeah my 11th fanfic? And what ive been on here for like 3 weeks? Wow... I have no life... I hope you enjoyed this story as much as my other ones! Ja! Oh and Review 2!

Until Next Time!


End file.
